Negroni & Blueberry Muffin ( traduction )
by LaFolleDingue
Summary: "la myrtille est mon goût préféré." Livaï avait presque automatiquement répondu par "Je sais", mais il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. À quel point serait-il étrange qu'il se soit souvenu de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la savoureuse saveur du muffin préférée d'Eren? (Coffee Shop & Bar AU)


_**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? je suis très heureuse que vous ayez décidé de lire cette fan fiction. Alors voilà je suis membre sur une page Facebook qui traduit des fans fiction elle se nomme « SnkTradFanfictionFR »**_

 _ **Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas tous les droits viennent à Hajime Isayama et la fan fiction appartient à g-na-1358 qui est publié en anglais n'hésitaient pas à aller faire un tour sur sa page.**_

* * *

 _Livai adorait travailler le matin. Il avait toujours été une personne matinale - si l'insomnie comptait pour cela -, alors il ne craignait pas de se lever tôt. Il aimait qu'il puisse entrer avant l'heure d'ouverture et nettoyer le petit café à ses propres mains et de ne pas avoir à souffrir que d'autres personnes fassent le travaille à moitié. Puis il pouvait finir tôt dans l'après-midi, rentrer à la maison et passer le reste de la journée pour lui-même, en ayant le temps de faire tout ce qu'il voulais, contrairement aux pauvres bâtards qui devaient composer avec les quarts de travail du milieu et de l'après-midi. ._

 _Le service du matin signifiait aussi être le seul à travailler les deux premières heures et Livai accueillit le calme à bras ouvert. Pas de Hanji à parler de ses bébé monstrueux, pas d'Armin essayant maladroitement de faire la conversation, pas de putain de Sasha essayant de voler de la nourriture quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait. Honnêtement, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'est pas encore été congédiée. C'était vrai qu'elle ne le faisait pas souvent, seulement quand elle avait extrêmement faim; de plus, le fait qu'elle soit une habituée du service à la clientèle et que son café était un des meilleurs café que Livai n'ait jamais goûté était très important pour lui._

 _Comme Livai avait vu les avantages, ils avaient toutes les raisons de vouloir et de se battre pour le quart du matin, mais heureusement pour lui, ses collègues ne partageaient pas ce sentiment. Tout le monde était plus qu'heureux de laisser les matins à Livai, car aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à se lever à l'aube juste pour quelques heures gagnées. Et donc, Livai n'avait pas de concurrence pour son service favori._

 _Livai en était reconnaissant parce qu'il y avait une autre chose qui lui faisait attendre avec impatience ses matins au travail et que Livai n'était pas disposé à abandonner. Ou admettre à n'importe qui._

 _Et cette chose-là entrait maintenant dans le café, exactement 5 minutes après l'ouverture de Livai, comme il le faisait chaque jour où Livai travaillait. C'était un grand gosse, une bonne tête de plus que Livai, avec les cheveux qu'il laissait habituellement lâchés était ramassée en un chignon. Un chignon si ridiculement désordonné que Livai avait envie de le refaire dès qu'il le voyais, parce que les cheveux de ce gosse sortaient de partout et que la moitié tombait; le faisait-il exprès pour emmerdé Livai ?_

 _Sans compter que les cheveux avaient l'air si doux et soyeux que Livai voulait juste passer la main dans sa-_

 _Livai arrêta brusquement ses pensées, se forçant à détacher ses yeux de son stupide client attrayant alors que le garçon fermait la porte du café derrière lui et se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Livai ne releva les yeux que lorsque le gamin s'arrêta devant lui, rencontrant un sourire léthargique et fatigué et Livai ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux. Ils avaient l'air pire que les siennes._

 _ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer son habitué, il le regarda avec un regard critique avant de déclarer catégoriquement: **« Tu as l'air d'une grosse merde. »**_

 _Eren ne manqua pas un mot, son sourire fatigué se transforma en un sourire insolent. **«Eh bien, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit, mais si c'est comme ça que tu me regardes tous** **les matins** », fit-il en faisant le tour du haut du corps de Livai, **«alors je dormirais volontiers chez toi. ton lit a de la place pour deux? »**_

 _L'expression de Livai ne changea pas du tout alors qu'il continuait à regarder l'autre d'un air vide, observant le sourire du gamin se transformer petit à petit en une petite moue._

 _ **« Tu peux me regarder avec ton regard de pierre, mais je sais que mes lignes de travail fonctionnent »** ,souffla-t-il avec défi._

 _Livai eut un sourire narquois, commençant finalement à travailler sur la commande non vérifiée de son client. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, le gamin commandais exactement la même chose chaque matin. Un café glacé latté avec un coup supplémentaire d'expresso. En plaçant les grains de café broyés dans la machine à café et en l'allumant, il jeta un coup d'œil à son client toujours prêt à donner une réponse **: «bien sûr, mon enfant, peu m'importe à ce que tu dormes la nuit. »**_

 _ **« Cela signifie que tu aime ça. »**_

 _Le sourire était de retour maintenant et Livai ne pouvait que rouler des yeux alors qu'il cherchait la grande tasse transparente et son stylo. Ne prenant pas la peine de réagir à la remarque d'Eren, il demanda plutôt **: «Nom? »**_

 _ **«Eren»,** répondit l'enfant avec un sourire déconcertant, comme si c'était la première fois que Livai posait cette question. Mais Livai lui demandais tous les matins. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Eren. Cependant, Eren souriait toujours comme ça a chaque fois que Livai continuait à demander, laissant volontairement ce sourire le rendre aveugle pendant qu'il travaillait sur le café d'Eren par la mémoire._

 _ **«Voilà»,** dit finalement Livai en tendant son verre à Eren._

 _Quand Eren tendit la main pour le prendre, leurs doigts se frôlèrent doucement. Avant que Livai ne puisse faire une remarque sarcastique à propos de combien Eren avait échoué à être subtil, Eren parla, **« wow, chaud. »**_

 _ **« C'est glacé, Eren »,** répondit Livai catégoriquement **.**_

 _ **« Je ne parlais pas du café »,** murmura doucement Eren avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre son café des mains de Livai et de le porter à sa bouche, tirant un peu la langue avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur la paille._

 _Livai refusa d'admettre que la vue fit bouger quelque chose dans son estomac. Alors, à la place, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna, attrapant une petite boîte en papier qui se trouvait à côté des pâtisseries avant qu'il n'atteigne deux des nombreux muffins. Un chocolat blanc framboise est un aux myrtilles._

 _Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, décontenancé quand Livai lui passa la petite boîte; **«Je n'ai pas demandé de muffins. Et j'ai déjà payé. »**_

 _Livai claqua la langue avec impatience, posant la boîte sur le comptoir juste devant Eren. **«tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon nous allons quand même les jeter plus tard. »**_

 _un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres d'Eren avant qu'un detail ne lui saute aux yeux, **«Livai, tu as littéralement ouvert il y a dix minutes. »**_

 _Livai fronça les sourcils, fixant le gaillard devant lui, tout en luttant contre la chaleur qu'il sentait lentement ramper sur ses joues. Il ne rougirait pas. Surtout pas à cause de quelque chose comme ça **. «Ne le dis pas»,** mordit-il sarcastiquement avant depousser un soupir et de faire un geste vers la vitrine pleine de pâtisseries. **" Ce n'est** **rien. Nous ne vendons jamais toute cette merde.** " Un mensonge. Ils sont presque toujours tous vendu, mais Eren n'avait pas à le savoir._

 _Quelque chose persuada Livia que le gosse savait de toute façon. C'était probablement le sourire doux et savant qui jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait délicatement une main sur le dessus de la boîte, comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux. **«Merci Livai»** dit-il, la voix calme et douce, son sourire tout aussi doux s'élargissant quand il regarda Livai avec ces grands yeux expressifs. **« la myrtille est mon préféré. »**_

 _Livai avait presque automatiquement répondu par **«je sais»,** mais il s'arrêta a la dernière seconde. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit souvenu de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la saveur préférée des muffins d'Eren? Alors, à la place **,** il luifit signe de fuir, essayant de paraître neutre comme il pouvait. **«Allez maintenant rentre chez toi et dort pour une fois au lieu de trop boire de caféine. »**_

 _« **Ah, tu as raison, »** Eren acquiesça de la tête mais ne bougea pas pour partir. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le comptoir alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Livai à travers ses cils. Adorable, cria son esprit mais Livaiignora ça pensée **.** « **Je pourrais utiliser quelque chose de chaud pour me câliner** **pendant mon sommeil. Quand finnie-tu?** **»** Eren s'arrêta, ses lèvres entrouvertet avant de continuer **:« ou tu préfères finir maintenant? »**_

 _un ange passa,_

 _ **" Sort d'ici. »**_

 _Eren éclata de rire à la réponse monotone de Livai, mais légèrement agacée, rassemblant la boîte de muffins et son café, se dirigeant finalement vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne parte, il lança un dernier grand sourire à Livai, appelant le barista effrontément. **«Un de ces jours, je vais te faire sortir avec moi, marque mes mots.** »_

 _ **«Au revoir, Eren»,** souligna Livai, faisant rire encore une fois Eren._

 _ **«On se voit plus tard, Livai. »** Et il s'en alla._

 _Le sommeil c'est privée la petite merde, se dit Livai en secouant la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de combattre le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres._

* * *

 _Au moment où son quart était terminé, Livai ne pouvait plus attendre pour rentrer chez lui et pour finalement se détendre. Contrairement à ce que les choses semblaient ce matin-là, le café était ridiculement occupé à dix heures du matin, la chaleur de l'été obligeant les gens à se réfugier dans les magasins climatisés. Et si la boutique servait des boissons? Encore mieux. Ce qui, pour les pauvres qui travaillaient, signifiait qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de respirer._

 _Livai lâcha un long soupir quand il ferma résolument la porte d'entrée en sortant. Se tenant assis sur le lit dans la chaleur, buvant son thé vert infusé de citron glacé, il pensait blâmer qui que ce soit de vouloir se cacher. Il est sorti pendant trente secondes et il était déjà trempé de sueur. Cependant, il était content d'avoir fini son travail pour la journée._

 _Sans oublier que c'était vendredi, son dernier jour au travail avant ses douces vacances. Deux semaines complètes de liberté. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui et paresser avec le contenu de son cœur, sans aucune raison de se soucier de la chaleur ou des gens avec de la merde à la place du cerveau. (Non, il ne pouvait pas simplement ajouter la caféine à son mélange spécial maison pour le rendre décaféiné. Oui, il y avait bien du lait dans un milkshake. Non, il ne voulait pas mater la fille de quelqu'un.)_

 _Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse décider comment il pourrait profiter de cette belle soirée, le destin décida pour lui quand son téléphone sonna avec le stupide selfie que sa meilleure amie avait alors enregistrés dans ses contacts se moquant du son de la sonnerie, lui disant que tout projet qu'il aurait pu avoir était déjà ruiné._

 _Ce n'es que contrarié que Livai accepta l'appel. Avant même d'avoir porté le téléphone à son oreille, il pouvait entendre les gémissements du bout du fil et tout l'énervement qu'il avait ressenti était immédiatement remplacée par de l'inquiétudes **. «Hanji?** »Demanda-t-il prudemment, ne sachant pas encore comment réagir._

 _Sa seule réponse était un gémissement brisé de son nom._

 _" **Hanji,** " essaya-t-il encore, essayant de rendre sa voix apaisante. " **Qu'est-il arrivé** ? "_

 _" **Mais** " sanglota-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration tremblante. **"Mes bébés, ils sont partis!"**_

 _Livai fronça les sourcils, se demandant exactement de quels bébés pouvait-elle parler. Ce pourrait être les souris qu'elle gardait pour nourrir son serpent. Ça pourrait être les araignées vivant dans le coin de son balcon. Ce pourrait être actuellement des enfants humains. Ou..._

 _Il s'arrêta quand la réalité le frappa. " **Hanji, ne me dit pas?** " Commença-il doucement, sa voix dangereusement basse. " **Qu'il y avait une colonie de fourmis à perte de vue quelque part dans ta maison, peut-être dans toute la rue?"**_

 _ **"Et si quelque chose leur arrivait?!** Hanji pleura, manifestement indifférent à l'idée qu'un pauvre bâtard de sa région criait probablement à une invasion soudaine de fourmis._

 _Livai se frotta le front à la stupidité d'Hanji. **"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à** **ce sujet?** demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne lui dise pas de partir avec elle à la chasse aux fourmis sauvages._

 _ **«Je suis triste Livai! »** Cria-t-elle en faisant reculer Livai qui détourna son téléphone de son oreille avant de continuer sur un ton plus calme et plus découragé. **«J'ai bu un verre. »**_

 _ **«Bien,»** dit Livai en poussant un profond soupir. Il ne voyait pas quel était le problème avec la perte d'insectes, mais Hanji était manifestement contrarié et il était trop faible pour la laisser se vautrer toute seule. **«Lieu habituel»** , fit-il un instant en pensant, avant de déclarer fermement: **«à sept heures. N'y pense pas trop jusque-là, quatre yeux. »**_

 _Il l'entendit bourdonner en réponse, manifestement pas plus calme qu'auparavant. Alors Livai lui parla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré à la maison et continua à lui parler même après qu'elle eut finalement gloussé à ses terribles blagues et commencé à lui parler de sa propre journée, alors que Livai écoutait et grignotait son muffin à la framboise et au chocolat blanc préféré._

* * *

 _Il était sept heures moins dix quand Livai arriva à son lieu de réunion habituel. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'enseigne au néon suspendue au-dessus de l'entrée de Maria, Livai pensa, pas pour la première fois, que personne ne pourrait dire que c'était le meilleur bar de la ville. Si ce n'était pas l'autre meilleur ami de Livai, Erwin, Livai lui-même n'aurait même pas pensé à mettre les pieds dans cet endroit sinistre. Mais comme c'était le cas, il savait que le bar était en fait très élégant et propre, avec une atmosphère calme, confortable et professionnelle, avec beaucoup de soin. Choisie avec le personnel qui servait les meilleures boissons que Livai n'avait jamais goûtées._

 _Bien sûr, le fait que Livai et Hanji aient eu le bénéfice d'une réduction pour la famille et les amis ne fit pas de mal non plus._

 _En saluant Erd, le videur de la soirée, il entra et regarda brièvement autour de lui. Pour un vendredi soir, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, mais Livai était sûr que cela deviendrait inconfortable plus tard._

 _Arrachant son regard dégoûté du jeune couple dans le coin qui s'embrassait passionnément - pas longtemps avant que Nanaba se dirigeait déjà vers leur coin habituel, sirotant un cocktail bleu, et se sentant seul et triste alors qu'elle parlait tranquillement avec Petra. . La femme aux cheveux courts au gingembre était l'une des barmans et une amie proche de leurs parents. Ce n'était également un secret pour personne qu'elle haïssait tous les insectes avec passion._

 _Livai poussa un soupir quand il remarqua l'expression perturbée de la pauvre fille. Clairement, elle était aussi heureuse de la perspective d'une colonie de fourmis que Livai l'était et à en juger par la moue de Hanji, elle n'était probablement pas aussi touchée par la perte des insectes de Hanji qui pensait que tout le monde pensait que c'est bébé étaient les plus merveilleux du monde._

 _« **Je suppose que l'invasion des putain d'insectes est toujours en cours,** » dit Livai en se glissant sur la chaise à côté de Hanji._

 _Petra lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de sourire chaleureusement. « **Salut Livai. Et bienvenue chez Maria. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »**_

 _ **«Hé, Petra»** , répondit Livai en levant les yeux au salut semi-professionnel_. _**«Je crains que je ne me retrouve avec une folle à la chasse aux insectes avant la fin de la nuit, mais à part ça, je vais bien. »**_

 _Hanji émit des sons de protestation à peine cohérentes, dont Livai ne comprenaitque **«mes bébés»** et **«pas dangereux.** »De toute évidence, la femme savait très bien où Livai se tenait sur la question de l'infestation de ravageurs chez quiconque._

 _Petra donna seulement un regard sympathique à Livai. « **Alors, que voudrais-tu boire?** »Demanda-t-elle au lieu d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feux en rejoignant le côté de Livai._

 _« **Un Negroni. Amer, fort et sexy, comme il ce doit. »**_

 _En la laissant bouder, Hanji renifla et s'étouffa aussitôt tandis que Livai ne gémissait qu'à la nouvelle voix venant de l'autre côté du Bar, regardant le propriétaire. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de le faire avec une réponse._

 _Petra, de l'autre côté, sauta avec un petit couinement, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un de ses collègues apparaisse de nulle part comme ça. Elle se retourna, fixant le nouveau venu avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « **Ne te faufile pas comme ça, Eren jaeger** », gronda-t-elle, ressemblant distinctement à la mère de Livai. « **Et si je tenais un Dom pérignon ou quelque chose comme ça?** »_

 _Eren se mit à rire timidement, « **Désolé, Petra; Je ferai en sorte de faire moin de bruit la prochaine fois. »**_

 _ **«Tu ferais mieux»,** souffla Petra en secouant la tête avant de s'excuser pour aller s'occuper de ses autres clients et de laisser Livai et Hanji au soins d'Eren._

 _Le garçon leur fit un grand sourire. **«Bonjour et bienvenue chez Maria. Je suis Eren, je viens juste d'arriver, et je vais remplacer Petra en tant que barman pour la soirée. »**_

 _ **«Joie»** , marmonna Livai, ceci lui mérita une moue boudeuse d'Eren et une claque de réprimande sur l'épaule de la part d'Hanji._

 _Eren secoua la remarque et une seconde plus tard, son large sourire heureux se referma sur ses lèvres. « **Alors est-ce que ce sera l'amer habituel Negroni pour l'homme charmant, ou est-ce que je peux offrir un orgasme hurlant à la place? »**_

 _Livai lui lança un regard impassible mais son regard intense se heurta à un clin d'œil effronté. Et pendant tout ce temps, accompagné du rire de Hanji._

 _ **«Quoi qu'il en soit, Eren, »** commença Hanji en faisant en sorte que les yeux se tournent vers elle. « **Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu** **»** , demanda-t-elle en sirotant son verre._

 _Eren sourit à nouveau alors qu'il commençait à travailler sur la boisson de Livai. « **Je vais super bien, Hanji, merci. Je pars en vacance demain, alors j'ai hâte d'y être. »**_

« **Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu es là plus tôt que d'habitude? »** Continua Hanji en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir et Eren hocha la tête.

 _ **" Exactement. Et toi ? J'ai eté harcelé sur quelque chose à propos de certains animaux de compagnie disparus? »** Eren était entièrement concentré sur l'arrangement du petit morceau d'orange dans le Negroni de Livai alors qu'il revenait à la question de Hanji, avant de présenter fièrement le produit fini à Livai._

 _Livai ne fit que hocher la tête pour le remerciée, acceptant le cocktail sans un mot, alors qu'un reniflement excessif venu de Hanji se fit entendre._

 _ **«Mes fourmis sont sorties de leur réservoir»** , dit-elle, abattue, vidant le reste de son verre et le poussant vers Eren._

 _Eren lui donna un regard sympathique. **" Comment est-ce arrivé ? »** Demanda-t-il en ramassant le verre. « **Un autre hawaïen bleu? »** Livai pensa personnellement que Hanji ne devrait pas boire trop dans l'état où elle se trouvait, mais c'était le travail d'Eren, après tout. Il lui suffirait de la surveiller et de la couper dès qu'elle commencerait à réfléchir aux effets de la mauvaise herbe sur les coccinelles en train de baiser ou quelque chose comme ça._

 _ **«Tequilla Sunset, s'il te plaît. Et je ne sais pas! Je me suis réveillé ce matin pour réaliser qu'ils ont ouvert le réservoir et qu'ils sont partis quelque part! »**_

 _Eren fit une pause dans ce qu'il faisait pour regarder Hanji sans rien dire tandis que Livai faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. En posant le verre sur le comptoir, calmement, en lançant un regard choqué, l'homme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. **«Ils ont quoi? »**_

 _Hanji regarda alors Livai, les larmes aux yeux et aux lèvres tremblantes quand elle répondit: **«Ils ont ouvert le réservoir, Livai. »**_

 _ **«Attent comment expliquer qu'une bande de fourmis a réussi à ouvrir ce truc géant? »** Livai soupira, se frottant les yeux. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il voulait savoir._

 _Hanji soupira d'incrédulité, puis alla chercher son téléphone pour montrer à Livai les photos qu'elle avait prises de la tragédie qui avait frappé sa maison. Le couvercle du réservoir ou qu'Hanji gardait ses "animaux de compagnie" était légèrement entrouvert ou grouillait encore un groupe de fourmis sur la photo, un spectacle qui donna la chair de poule à Livai. Il devait réprimer un frisson._

 _Retirant la main de Hanji pour qu'il n'ait plus à regarder ces choses plus longtemps que nécessaire, Livai secoua la tête. **«Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir laissé ouvert hier ? »**_

 _Un bruit offensé venue de la part d'Hanji à son scepticisme continu. Elle est jetta un regard dans la direction de Livai et tourna son téléphone pour montrer la photo à Eren. **«Ne sous-estime pas mes bébés, mon vieux. Ce sont les miens et ils sont plus intelligents que vous, »** déclara-t-elle fermement._

 _Livai abandonna l'idée de se défendre pour avoir Osé dire que son intelligence par rapport aux fourmis était inférieure, quant à Eren il prit le téléphone des mains d'Hanji pour regarder de plus près. Puis, avec un visage complètement neutre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il murmura d'une voix grave: **«C'est tellement triste. Alexa, joue despacito. »**_

 _ **Un long silence passa entre eux trois avant que Livai ne gémisse: «oh putain, tais-toi. »**_

 _Avec le sortilège brisé, Eren éclata de rire, s'excusant auprès de Hanji qui lui repris son téléphone avec la plus grande moue imaginable sur son visage._

 _ **«Vos êtes terribles tous les deux»** se plaignit-elle d'une voix blessée alors qu'un sourire visible apparaisse sur ses lèvres._

 _Eren dut ravaler une autre vague de fou rire au regard sale qu'elle lui avait donné, se raclant la gorge avant de lui présenter son nouveau verre, rouge et orange et rempli de glace._

 _Hanji ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à la boisson avant de plisser les yeux vers Eren. **«Tu n'as pas mis de vodka au lieu de tequila ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas? »**_

 _ **«Non»** , Eren rigola de ses soupçons, lui montrant la bouteille Casamigos Blanco._

 _Hanji n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. **"Je ne peux tout simplement pas te faire confiance maintenant.** **Ni a aucun** **d'entre vous** ", a-t-elle ajouté, en regardant fixement Livai_

 _Livai l'ignora, cachant un sourire derrière son propre verre._

 _Eren chercha quelque part sur le côté du bar, puis une seconde plus tard se pencha par-dessus du comptoir, regardant directement Hanji dans les yeux. **«Voila, une cerise supplémentaire comme un cadeau de paix. »**_

 _ **«Ça ne va pas te sauver, jeune homme»,** dit-elle sérieusement, alors même qu'elle attrapait immédiatement la cerise et la jeta dans sa bouche._

 _Eren se contenta de rire, une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux même après son départ pour faire son travail avec les autres clients. Livai ne pouvait que le regarder, ce sourire éclatant et ce doux rire brûlèrent dans son cerveau et provoquèrent quelques nœuds d'estomac._

* * *

 _Il était déjà passé minuit quand Livai décida qu'il était temps d'arrêté Hanji. Elle avait faiblement protesté quand il avait sorti son téléphone pour appeler Moblit pour qu'il vient la chercher, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre Livai dans son état d'ivresse. Moblit ramassa immédiatement son téléphone, attendant manifestement que quelqu'un l'appelât, puis arriva seulement vingt minutes plus tard._

 _Bien sûr, une fois là-bas, Hanji s'accrocha à lui et refusa de partir, exigeant qu'il prenne au moins un verre pour qu'il «ne fasse pas honte a son honneur», quoi qu'il en soit. Moblit, le faible humain qu'il était, finit par s'asseoir avec eux un moment, Hanji se détournant rapidement sur son épaule._

 _Remarquant le nouvel ajout, Eren semblait se sortir de nulle part, demandant ce que Moblit. Aimerait, et a ensuite semblé très offensé quand l'homme demanda un Virgin Cuba Libre._

 **«Mais avec du coca et une tranche de citron vert; pour obtenir au moin** _ **s**_ _ **une Margarita Frozen Virgin ou quelque chose comme ça! »**_ _Gémit-il, faisant rouler des yeux Livai et fire glousser Moblit maladroitement._

 _ **«Fais en sorte que le pauvre**_ _ **est so**_ _ **n coca et arrête de te plaindre pour une fois, gamin»,**_ _lui lança Livai, à qui les yeux d'Eren brillaient, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

 _ **« Est-ce que tu vas me fesser si je ne le fais pas?** »_

 _Livai_ _ne leva que ses yeux._ _ **« Pour qui te crois-tu, pour parlait à tes clients comme ça? »**_

 _ **«Tu veux vraiment le savoir?**_ _Demanda-t-il légèrement sans manquer un battement; Au coude à coude, quand sa seule réponse était un regard neutre, il claqua la langue avec déception. Abandonnant, il finit par ramasser un verre de collins d'une manière merveilleusement provocante, mélangeant un peu de jus de citron vert et un coca ensemble, garnissant le verre d'une seule tranche de citron vert. Livai pensa que la tranche semblait un peu trop fine, comme la protestation silencieuse d'Eren contre la demande trop simple de Moblit._

 _Il n'épargna pas un regard à Moblit lorsqu'il lui présenta son coca, regardant à la place Livai qui le regardait avec un amusement à peine réprimé_ _ **. «Un de ces jours, je te ferais réagir. »**_

 _Livai renifla comme un avertissement, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son sourire._ _ **«Alors, tu dois y aller, gamin. »**_

 _Eren souffla, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais ne put rien dire pour réfuter Livai. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Moblit, plus précisément, à Hanji qui légèrement_ _ronflais._ _Honnêtement, ils ont eu de la chance d'être de si bons amis avec le propriétaire ou sinon le personnel les aurait expulsés à la seconde où Hanji s'était endormi._

 _En fait, si Erwin avait été là, il les aurait chassé quand même, meilleurs amis ou pas._

 _«_ _ **Allez Moblit»**_ _, commença doucement Eren, légèrement incliné vers sa voix._ _ **«Comment les fourmis sont-elles sorties du réservoir? »**_

 _Moblit grimaça à la question, massant maladroitement sa nuque, et en faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer Hanji, avant d'essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé,_ _ **«eh bien ... Il est probable que l'un de nous deux n'a pas fermé le couvercle la dernière fois que nous avons vérifié qu'ils allaient bien. »**_ _Il_ _s'arrêta, poussa un profond soupir et continua._ _ **«Ou que l'un des enfants était curieux et déconcerté. Hanji est convaincu qu'ils ont eux-mêmes ouvert le couvercle. »**_

 _Livai eut un petit rire en hochant la tête vers sa meilleure amie._ _ **«Oui, elle a passé deux heures à dire à quel point ils étaient incroyables, puis à pleurer parce qu'ils étaient partis dans une aventure dangereuse sans elle pour les protéger ou pour la protéger. »**_

 _Moblit ria aux mots de Livai, en secouant un peu la tête._ _ **«Désolée pour ça»,**_ _dit-il alors, un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la masse de cheveux sur son épaule._

 _ **«Non, c'était sacrément drôle»**_ _, assura Livai avec un sourire en coin, faisant rire Moblit._

 _ **«Y a-t-il une chance qu'ils puissent revenir? »**_ _demanda Eren avec inquiétude après un moment de silence qui s'était installé entre eux trois._

 _ **« Ouais, la reine est toujours dans le nid, »**_ Moblit haussa les épaules et vida _le reste de son verre._ _ **«À moins d'être dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre et de s'être fait tué par un insecticide, ils reviendront bientôt. »**_

 _Livai hocha la tête, soulagé d'entendre les nouvelles malgré lui. Autant qu'il détestait les insectes, Hanji s'en souciait et il détesterait à écouter a nouveau ses sanglots et lamentation à cause de cela._

 _Un instant plus tard, Moblit se leva pour convaincre une Hanji saoul et débraillé de se préparer à partir. En disant au revoir à Eren, il offrit à Livai de le raccompagné chez lui,se que Livai a poliment refusé. Il n'était pas encore minuit, et quelques vers de plus ne ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait souvent comme ça et il ne se saoulait pas facilement, voire aucun risque de se coter la._

 _En dehors du sourire heureux et excité qu'Eren lui donna dès que Moblit et Hanji furent partis. Ce sourire était une sonnerie d'avertissement dans la tête de Livai; c'était exactement la première chose qui le metait en garde._

 _ **«Tu ne pars pas? »**_ _Demanda Eren, et même dans la pénombre de la barre, Livai pouvait voir les étincelles briller dans ses yeux._

 _Livai dut détourner le regard, s'il_ _continuait_ _à regarder Eren comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser c'est rougeur sortir. Alors il secoua juste la tête, marmonnant dans son verre,_ _ **«non, pas encore. Je n'ai nulle part où aller**_ _ **demain.»**_ _Il partait en vacances demain mais ce n'était que tard dans l'après-midi. Il pouvait rester quelques heures de plus ... peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ait terminé son quart de travail._

 _Livai détestait les implications de cette pensée._

 _Eren s'illumina encore plus à ces mots, si c'était possible, et Livai ne pouvait plus le supporter. **«Tais-toi»** , claqua-t-il, pas de vrai venin dans ses paroles. Plus de gêne que n'importe quoi d'autre._

 _ **«Je n'ai rien dit!»**_ _Eren se défendit en riant, toujours visiblement ému par le fait que Livai restait avec lui au bar, seul, avec personne pour le garder en permanence, sauf le court échange occasionnel avec les amis de Livai. Livai pouvait voir qu'Eren avait compris la déclaration de Livai comme quoi il ne partait pas, vraiment qu'il le détestait._

 _Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas combattre le léger rougissement quoi qu'il essayait._

* * *

 _Au cours des trois heures qui ont suivi, Livai avait réussi à rattraper Nanaba et Petra, les deux se joignant à lui pour prendre un verre et pour avoir une petite conversation à la fin du quart de travail. Ils ont également parlé de ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, se plaignant à l'égard des clients et de leurs collègues - notamment Eren chaque fois qu'il était à portée de voix._

 _Une taquinerie évidente qui a fait que plus d'une serviette a survolé le comptoir du bar et un effroyable Eren grognant à propos de gens méchants._

 _Livai ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ri. Il voulait dire que c'était l'alcool mais il devait admettre que ses amis lui avaient manqué. Dernièrement, il était trop occupé au travail, en plus des horaires contraires des personnes occupant des emplois de jour et des personnes travaillant au bar pendant les nuits de travail rendaient la recherche d'une bonne heure de réunion encore plus compliquée que d'habitude._

 _Quand ils partirent tous les deux, il se jura de faire en sorte de passé plus de temps ensemble. Hanji serait sans aucun doute ravi d'aider à tout coordonner._

 _ **«Vous appréciez votre cocktail?»** demanda Eren avec un sourire. Il essayait de paraître aussi joyeux que jamais, mais Livai pouvait voir à quel point il était fatigué de ces longues heures pendant lesquelles il travaillait._

 _ **«C'est… fruité»,** dit Livai, lui-même n'ayant pas vraiment l'énergie de donner plus de critiques constructives. Il y a quelque temps, il s'était cru en état d'ébriété et n'avait pris que des cocktails à la virgin qu'il avait laissée à Eren pour lui. Cela signifie essentiellement beaucoup de combinaisons de jus et pour être parfaitement honnête, avec combien de boissons différentes il avait pris ce soir-là, Livai pouvait à peine faire la différence._

 _Eren bourdonna à sa réponse, un regard contemplatif sur son visage. **«Tu veux** **un café à la place? Sur moi »** dit-il après un moment et Livai laissa échapper un soupir. Le café sonnait céleste à ce stade._

 _Alors il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. **" Oui s'il te plaît. Mais ne le fait pas en irlandais »** , déclara Livai avec un léger sourire narquois, auquel Eren ne fit que souffler._

 _ **«Je ne donne pas d'alcool aux gens qui ne le demandent pas.»** Répondit Eren avec un léger sourire dans la direction de Livai qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

 _Le café qu'Eren avait préparé pour lui - avec de la crème supplémentaire que Livai ne demandait pas mais pour laquelle il était reconnaissant - dura jusqu'à presque une heure plus tard, quand Eren s'approcha de nouveau pour lui demander s'il partait bientôt. Il regarda l'heure, et hocha la tête. Il était déjà trop vieux pour tirer toute la nuit après tout. Eren lui jeta un regard intense et déterminé et lui dit d'attendre où il était. Livai leva les yeux au ciel mais regarda toujours sans bouger alors qu'Eren disait quelque chose à l'un de ses collègues et disparut derrière le bar._

 _Eren parti, Livai souleva une dernière fois la tasse de café à ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il buvait bien tout le liquide de merde - qui était encore loin d'être du thé comme il adorait - et fit signe au seul barman qui était actuellement disponible pour régler sa note. Une note qui fit jurer Livai qu'il éviterait cet endroit pendant six mois au moins, même avec sa réduction._

 _Tout prêt à partir et n'ayant rien à faire jusqu'à ce qu'Eren revienne avec ce qu'il lui a dit d'attendre, Livai prit son téléphone pour jouer avec quelqu'une de ces applications. Cependant, avant même que son jeu ne soit chargé, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par-derrière. Le corps entier de Livai se tendit, tous ces sens en alerte, attendant._

 _Un instant plus tard, des bras apparurent de chaque côté de lui, en cage contre le comptoir avec un corps étranger près de son dos. Cependant, avant que Livai puisse cracher son venin, **«un putain de baiser»** , une voix très familière venait de la personne qui le menaçait: **«prenez un verre, ou un truc chaud? Avez-vous une petite amie ? Ou un petit ami?** »_

 _Le corps de Livai se détendit immédiatement, toute agression sen alla ce faisant remplacer par la contrariété. **«Arrête de baiser, petite merde. Laisse-moi partir. »**_

 _Eren recula immédiatement à sa parole, en riant un peu. **«Désolé Livai, je voulais juste te taquiner.** **Mon offre tiens toujours »**_

 _Sans répondre, Livai se laissa glisser de sa chaise de bar, donnant à Eren un regard aigu. Le garçon était dans ses vêtements décontractés, évidemment libre de partir avec son quart maintenant terminé._

 _Eren soupira, se penchant pour ramasser son sac à dos, il l'avait laissé avant de prendre d'assaut brutalement Livai. **«Bien, tu pars. Je pars maintenant aussi; on va se promener? »**_

 _ **«Pourquoi pas»** Livai haussa les épaules, puis se retourna et sortit du bar, laissant Eren courir après lui pour le rattraper._

 _Dès qu'il franchit la porte, Livai s'arrêta, prenant une profonde inspiration d'air frais. C'était sympa. Il faisait putain de chaud pendant la journée mais la nuit? Tellement agréable et Livai adorai ça. il adorait l'atmosphère sereine, il aimait l'obscurité, il aimait les lumières de la ville._

Eren l'avait presque manqué, il n'avait pas vu Livai se tenir là, dans cette hâte à rattraper son retard. Mais le remarqua juste à temps, resta là un moment, et Livai était parfaitement conscient de son regard. Il pouvait imaginer la douce expression qui ornait son visage et à ce moment-là, Livai avait décidé qu'il en avait assez. Assez des regards d'Eren et du flirt, tous deux présents en permanence pendant cette longue soirée.

 _Se retournant pour lancer un rapide coup d'œil à Eren, il tourna brusquement la tête en direction du parking et s'éloigna, n'attendant pas non plus que dame Eren bouge. Cette fois-ci, la marche a été beaucoup plus lente et Eren marchait près de lui en un rien de temps._

 _Un calme inhabituel pour Eren s'installa entre eux et Livai l'accueillit; senti comme s'il n'y avait pas de mots à dire à ce moment-là._

 _Mais Livai savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le parking, Eren lui attrapa la main et le força à s'arrêter. Dans l'obscurité dans lequel ils étaient avec le lampadaire le plus proche d'eux brisé, Livai ne pouvait pas évaluer l'expression d'Eren, ne pouvent pas deviner quelle émotion jouait dans les grands yeux expressifs d'Eren. Alors il attendu; attendu que quelque chose se passe. Qu'Éren fasse quelque chose._

 _Finalement, il entendit l'autre homme prendre une profonde inspiration, parlant délibérément lentement, sérieusement, **«Livai je...»,** il fit une pause, pesant les mots suivants. **«Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. »**_

 _Livai se figea, pris de court par la soudaine confession. Une minute de silence lourd et tendu passa entre eux avant qu'un rire éclata dans la poitrine de Livai. Pourquoi ce gamin était-il si ridicule? Il ne le comprendra jamais._

 _Secouant la tête, il leva les yeux vers Eren, qui lui donnait un air de puzzle. **«Tu** **es une petite merde, tu le sais?»** Souffla Livai, visiblement toujours amusé dans le son de sa voix._

 _Il distingua à peine le léger sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres d'Eren alors qu'il se rapprochait, caressant leurs doigts, tirant sur la main de Livai. **«Mais je ne suis que ta petite merde. Est-ce que cela va? »**_

 _Livai roula des yeux à la remarque effrontée et murmura un simple **«tais-toi»** avant que sa main ne se lève, saisissant Eren par son collier et le tirant à peu près à son niveau._

 _Eren n'attendit rien alors, sa main libre s'enroulant autour du cou de Livai et le tirant contre lui, leurs lèvres se pressant une seconde plus tard. Le baiser était désespéré et négligé, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciaient de la grâce à ce stade._

 _Livai attrapa la lèvre inférieure d'Eren seulement pour le lécher soigneusement, délicatement lent, faisant gémir Eren. Livai prit ça pour une invitation à approfondir le baiser, soulevant la bouche d'Eren de sa langue et glissant à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eren pour répondre et bientôt leurs langues dansaient ensemble, explorant les bouches de l'un et de l'autre en essayant de goûter autant que possible._

 _Livai se sentait presque dépassé à ce moment-là. Embrasser Eren comme ça ... C'était plus enivrant que tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu ce soir-là. Eren était chaud, presque trop chaud, dur et beau et Levi ne pensait pas pouvoir en avoir assez._

 _Cependant, il pouvait au moins essayer de prolonger le moment. Laissant de côté le maillot d'Eren et la main qui le serrait toujours, l'autre en place, ne le laissant pas s'écarter._

 _Non pas qu'Eren ait montré qu'il préférerait attendre. Bien au contraire, vraiment. Sa main dans les cheveux de Livai se resserra, presque avec beaucoup de force, mais Livai ne sent souciait pas du tout. L'accueilli, même. Comme il accueillait le sentiment d'embrasement sur sa peau quand l'autre main d'Eren se serra autour de sa taille, le tirant encore plus près contre lui._

 _Ce n'était que le besoin d'air qui les faisait reculer, même si ce n'était que minutieusement. Haletant, les deux continuèrent à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, ne voulant pas abandonner la solide présence de l'autre à leur portée._

 _Donc, au lieu de lâcher prise, Eren se contenta de poser son front contre Livai avec un sourire de dopage sur le visage. **«Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux enfin te ramener à la maison? »** Murmura-t-il en regardant Livai profondément dans les yeux._

 _À ces mots, Livai laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, se retirant finalement complètement - ou plutôt, poussant Eren loin de lui. D'un claquement de langue, il plissa les yeux vers Eren. **«Tu vas gâcher le moment. Peux-tu arrêter de chier? On baise ensemble. Nous sommes venus ici dans la voiture Sme goodman. Si tu ne me prends pas chez toi, tu dors sur le canapé. »**_

 _Un battement de silence passa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Eren éclate de rire. **« Désolé mon amour. Mais ils disent de traiter votre partenaire comme si vous essayez toujours de le gagner, non? »**_

 _Livai jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. **«Je ne pense pas qu'ils le pensent vraiment à ce niveau. Tu es juste un gamin. »**_

 _ **"Tu aimes ça,"** dit Eren, un sourire effronté sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur Livai pour lui donner un baiser bruyant sur la joue._

 _Livai ne pouvait que se plaindre, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à le repousser alors qu'il laissait Eren le conduire par la main à leur voiture. Il l'aimait après tout. Mais il préféré plutôt se couper la langue que de l'admettre._

* * *

 _Livai grogna de frustration au son de son téléphone qui sonnait avec un appel entrant. Il était aveuglé par la lumière du jour en se penchant sur la table de chevet avec la ferme intention de devenir méprisant, quel que soit celui qui oserait l'appeler si tôt devait être damné. Ils pouvaient juste aller crever comme de la merde pour autant qu'il s'en aurait inquiétait._

 _Cependant, en ouvrant un œil et en voyant l'identité de la personne qui osée l'appelait, il jura. Hanji. Bien sûr que c'était Hanji. S'il rejetait son appel, elle appellerait simplement deux minutes plus tard et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir décroché._

 _Résigné à son destin en mettant l'appel en attente pour qu'il arrête au moins de sonner si fort, il retira soigneusement les mains qui étaient bien enroulées autour de sa taille et se leva, conscient du corps présent dans le lit qui devait être utilisé seulement par lui et son petit ami. Comme c'était le cas, Mais c'était aussi pour leur chien et leurs deux chats et honnêtement, Livai se demandait parfois comment il avait même réussi à dormir dans cet espace exigu. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un lit plus grand._

 _Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres à la vue du chien blotti près d'Eren, tous deux caché sous la couverture, alors que le chat, toujours qui était toujours un chaton, était déjà à ses pieds, la frottant. Frottant sa tete contre son mollet._

 _Il voulut prendre une photo du câlin qui se passer devant lui, Livai se souvint qu'il avait en réalité un appel qui l'attendait. Alors il prit le chaton en demandant son attention et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui._

 _Ce n'est qu'en s'installant sur le canapé du salon, que le chaton ronronna sur ses genoux. **«Qu'est-ce que tu veux et aussi tôt, Hanji ?»**_

 _Hanji éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil, faisant grimacer Livai. **«Ce n'est pas si tôt Livai, et puis tu aurais dû te lever quand même de toute façon »** chantait-elle et Livai plissa les yeux devant la télévision ou l'heure étaitaffichée. En effet, il était plus tard qu'il ne l'avait supposé. On pourrait à peine dire qu'on était encore le matin._

 _ **« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?»** Demanda-t-il avec fatigue, en essayant de réprimer un bâillement._

 _ **«Oh, je viens juste d'appeler pour te faire savoir que nous allons ramasser les bébés de fourrure dans une heure,»** expliqua-t-elle et Livai baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Le chat le regardait avec presque des lueurs meurtrières dans les yeux, alors Eren et lui les laissées pendant deux semaines alors qu'ils iront se balader sur une plage de la mer méditerranée._

 _Ignorant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cette vue, Livai la gratta derrière les oreilles pour la faire ronronner. **«Merci Hanji. »**_

 _ **«Pas de problème»,** répondit-elle, un sourire tangible dans la voix. **«En fait, je devrais vous remercier pour hier. Merci de continué à sortir avec moi. »**_

 _Livai haussa les épaules même si Hanji ne pouvait pas le voir. **" Ce n'était rien. Comment cela s'est passé ? Moblit a dit que les fourmis devraient revenir si rien ne leur était arrivé. »**_

 _Hanji ria et Livai savaient quelle était la réponse sans qu'elle ait à le dire. Il s'est avéré que Moblit avait raison et que les minuscules merdes dégoûtantes étaient revenues - ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux l'ont fait. Hanji remarqua qu'il y avait eu des pertes, mais que la colonie ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule et même si Livai lui-même était tenté de verser un seau d'insecticide dans son réservoir à chaque fois qu'il venait à rendre visite à la maison de Hanji, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il y avait déjà moins de ces satanés bestioles._

 _L'appel se termina rapidement après cela, car ils se reverront dans peu de temps et ils pourront faires leurs adieux et leurs souhaits pour plus tard. Comme il était déjà tard, Livai ne voyait aucune raison de se rendormir, alors il décida d'aller simplement prendre une douche et de préparer le petit déjeuner._

 _Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre pour s'habiller, une voix endormie lui dit: **«Livai? Que fais-tu? Il est huit heures »**_

 _ **« Il est presque midi »,** lança Livai, auquel Eren ne fit que frémir, manifestement indifférent._

 _ **«Peu importe»** , marmonna le garçon dans son oreiller, sa voix étouffée et à peine compréhensible. **" Il est trop tôt. S'il te plaît, revient dans le lit. »**_

 _Livai soupira, presque exaspéré. **«Eren, nous devons partir à l'aéroport dans quelques heures et Hanji sera un peu en retard pour aller chercher les animaux. De plus, le gros porc de chat dort sur mon oreiller »** , nota-t-il_

 _En ouvrant les yeux, Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où le chat était apparu, prenant tout son oreiller et la moitié de son lit. En refermant les yeux, Eren haussa les épaules **. «tu peux utiliser ma poitrine virile comme d'un oreiller. Et que nous partions dans quelques heures, cela signifie que nous avons encore quelques heures pour dormir »** , fit remarquer Eren, et Livai sentit le coin de sa bouche se tordre._

 _Néanmoins, même si cette offre était tentante… Livai ne put que fermer les yeux sur son amant, puis se tourner vers la valise à moitié pleine mal dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce._

 _ **«Je ne vais pas refaire ta merde à la dernière minute, Eren. Nous en avons parlé. »**_

 _Eren lui adressa un long gémissement presque douloureux et Livai savait qu'il avait gagné._

 _Saisissant ses vêtements, il fit quelques pas vers le côté d'Eren, ébouriffant ses longs cheveux pelucheux avant de se pencher pour lui donner un petit bisou sur la tempe. **«Je m'attends à ce que tu sois debout au moment où je sors de la douche. »**_

 _Eren fredonna après avoir lourdement roulé sur son dos, clignant des yeux endormis à Livai. Livai sourit légèrement avec ses cheveux en bataille et à ses yeux fatigués il ressemblait un gros nounours mais finalement il voulut prendre sa douche, mais Eren le saisit par le coude et l'attira doucement vers lui._

 _Et Livai, laissa Eren le guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils survolent l'homme qui s'était posé sur son coude, se penchant pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Livai et Livai ne fit que sourire dans le doux baiser, le rendant joyeusement._

 _ **«Bonjour»,** murmura Eren en s'éloignant, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine._

 _ **«Bonjour»** , répondit tout aussi tranquillement Livai avant de donner à Eren un coup de coude et de disparaître de la chambre._

 _S'appuyant contre la porte de la salle de bain et repensant au garçon couché dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces prochaines vacances seraient les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie._

 _Ce sera certainement le cas si la petite boîte en velours était bien rangée dans sa propre valise._

* * *

 _merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, comme je suis encore débutante je suis preneuse de review pour savoir si ça vous a plus, s'il faut que je modifie des choses. je suis preneuse de critique positive autant que de critique négative (justifié) bisous tout le monde._


End file.
